


Guardians of Old

by Hamyheikki



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: During the times past, an Old Spider and an Immortal Human stand guarding the tribes of humanity.
Relationships: Perenelle Flamel/Areop-Enap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Guardians of Old

**Author's Note:**

> Canon diverse: No Perenelle/Nicholas in this timeline.
> 
> You asked. And you received.  
> I blame the SINF discord.   
> You all know what you did.

Sunset was well on its way when Areop-Enap crawled out of the temple and directed her attention upwards. Soft clouds, colored by the lowering rays of light, glowed in shades of red and orange, a beautiful scene painted across the wide sky. There was a hum of wind in the air and several scents drifted upwards from the village at the base of her mountain. Delicious cooking, thick spirals of smoke, and the unmistakable smell of humans. And, after a while of scanning the jungle of auras, a void in the crowd. An empty space where one would assume there’d be none.

She sighed with relief. 

“Gone for a few hours, and already you’re growing restless.”

The old spider smiled despite herself at the words. “What in the world gave you such an impression?”

She turned just in time to see the other woman climbing up the man-made stairs leading up to the little cave opening where she’d settled. Her smile was answered in kind, a wide grin spreading on the human’s face when she put down her basket and moved to stand beside her, overlooking the valley below.

“Apart from the fact that you are already up, with the sun still shining down on us?” Perenelle asked, a playful lilt in her voice. “I thought you deemed it too risky to go about during daytime.”

“I do, but certain occasions require a change of habits,” Areop-Enap muttered, shifting her body to make room for the human to step closer if she so chose. 

She did.

Now within an arm’s reach, the sorceress glanced up with a raised brow.  _ “Certain occasions?” _

Areop-Enap nodded. “You were gone a fair bit longer than one would assume. I found myself... concerned.”

It was reassuring to hear the woman laugh before shaking her head, a look of gentle contentment in her eyes. “Trust me, there is nothing in these bushes I couldn’t overcome.” With a flick of her wrist, a white spiral swirled around them, scentless and almost invisible in the fading light. “I’ve yet to meet a creature matching me.”

A familiar topic of debate, but Areop-Enap let it slide for now, merely shaking her own head in return. “Yet, I do fear for your safety.” She looked downwards, narrowing her eight eyes as she spotted a particularly overgrown example of a boa. “These woods do not treat strangers kindly.”

Next to her, the woman shrugged. “I don’t ask them to. And if it makes you feel better, I can assure you I did my absolute best not to disturb the wildlife.” The smirk was back, and Areop-Enap could feel hers coming back up as well. It only lasted for a moment. Her mind had moved on while her gaze turned once more towards the small village.

“Your trip was successful, I hope?”

Perenelle’s expression turned sober. Her eyes followed her partner’s gaze. “I found some of them. Not all were willing to talk.”

“That is not exactly surprising, considering.” The spider sighed again. “What did they say?”

“There seems to be an odd presence circulating the area. For now, it remains further away from the village itself, choosing to wait and see if enough people will wander out.” A frown formed on her face as her thoughts ran ahead. “All of the spirits insist they did not hear it coming before it was too late. Always attacking from behind or above.”

“Any ideas as to why it appears to leave the village alone?”

“I might have an inkling,” Perenelle said, throwing a meaningful glance towards the spider’s striking figure. “If I am able to sense your aura from miles away, it would make sense for it to do so as well.”

“Agreed.” There was a moment of silence as the immortal beings stood side by side, two sets of eyes aimed down to the human village. Watching as the people passed each other by with haste and grace. All living their lives, unaware of the possible peril stalking just outside the border of their homes.

“What would you suggest we do?”

Perenelle’s attention snapped back to her companion. “You’re asking me?”

A clumsy attempt of a shrug followed. “It would be foolish of me not to, since it is apparent you have already given the matter a considerable amount of thought.” Areop-Enap dared a fang-baring smile. “Am I wrong?”

The volume of Perenelle’s cackle threw her head back and whisked her long hair to dance in the wind. “You are not. But I have a feeling my methods might prove a bit too harsh for you.”

“... You wish to hunt and strike it down.”

She knew to expect the wide grin thrown at her. “It makes perfect sense to slay it away from the people before it claims yet another victim.”

The spider lifted her body up, limbs cracking and popping as she stretched out. “And who, do you think, would be the one to bear the heftiest blow of it all?”

Perenelle’s smirk didn’t falter. “I would be there to offer assistance.”

“You’d most likely get in a way and end up hurt.”

The easy laughter did bring a soft smile on Areop-Enap’s face. It only widened when the human beckoned her to bend down, and a tender, oddly lingering kiss was placed on her forehead.

“I’d like to believe I am not quite so delicate.”

The awkward nudge of her head against the sorceress’ was not exactly a kiss returned, but it was clear the gesture was appreciated nonetheless. 

“We shall see.”


End file.
